1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, more particularly to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same that can enhance production yield and that can reduce production costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 4, a conventional method for fabricating a semiconductor device is shown. As shown in FIG. 1, a die 10 having an upper surface provided with a plurality of solder pads 100 is attached to a tie bar 130 on a lead frame 13 by means of a double-side adhesive tape 12 to fix the die 10 on the lead frame 13. The solder pads 100 are exposed via a bore 1300 formed in the tie bar 130, as shown in FIG. 4. Referring to FIG. 2, each of the solder pads 100 is connected electrically to a respective lead 131 of the lead frame 13 via known wire bonding techniques by means of a conductive wire 14 that extends through the bore 1300. Referring to FIG. 3, a plastic protective layer 15 formed from a moulding compound is used to encapsulate the die 10 and a portion of the lead frame 13 to form the semiconductor device.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the conventional method for fabricating the semiconductor device:
1. The aforesaid method needs conductive wires 14 for connecting electrically the solder pads 100 and the leads 131, respectively, thereby requiring an expensive wire bonder that leads to higher fabricating costs. PA1 2. In the aforesaid method, because there is a height difference between the solder pads 100 and the leads 131, wire bonding is unstable and inconvenient to conduct, thereby resulting in a relatively low production yield. PA1 3. In the aforesaid method, when the die 10 needs to be inspected, it will take a relatively long time to remove the plastic protective layer 15 from the die 10, thereby further increasing the fabricating costs. PA1 adhering a first adhesive surface of a dielectric tape layer on a plurality of leads that are provided on a lead frame, the dielectric tape layer being formed with a plurality of holes at positions registered with the leads for access thereto, each of the holes being confined by a wall that cooperates with a registered one of the leads to form a contact receiving space; PA1 placing a plurality of conductive contacts in the contact receiving spaces, respectively; and PA1 adhering a die mounting surface of a semiconductor die onto a second adhesive surface of the dielectric tape layer opposite to the first adhesive surface, and bonding a plurality of contact pads that are provided on the die mounting surface of the semiconductor die to the conductive contacts to establish electrical connection with the leads of the lead frame.